hursanulfandomcom-20200214-history
Systems Army
The Systems Army is the ground warfare branch of the Systems Armed Forces and make the largest of the three service branches. It is composed of regular infantry forces, as well as formations that serve within more specialized roles for battles that regular forces are not well suited for. The service branch is tasked with assisting local militia and planetary forces in fortifying their abilities, the deployment of ground forces, ship and installation security, as well as boarding actions. History Origins After the formation of the United Systems, the Systems Army was officially founded with the recruiting of all available military-age individuals willing to partake. They were equipped with advanced weaponry, armour, and personal energy shielding that had derived from Ouranos' forges. Their large numbers were further augmented with the introduction of reliable war robots that accompanied them into warzones. Each member of each squad was trained in their basic maintenance and commanding. Following years of preparation, the Systems Army was deployed en masse against their rival human factions, engulfing the star system in blood and war. They made extensive use of automatized vehicles, drones, and their war robot companions that helped soak up a large portion of their potential casualties. Organization Marines For the purpose of infantry combat, the Systems Army has marine infantry units integrated onto naval warships who are tasked with repelling hostile boarding parties, and conducting boarding operations of their own. They are typically armed with standard armaments as their ground counterparts, but are outfitted with modified ''Odysseus'' armour that allows marines to operate in and counter anything they might encounter in space and the inside of enemy vessels. Order of battle *Army Group - 50,000,000, 2 field armies *Field Army - 25,000,000, 2 corps *Corps - 12,500,000 troops, 4 divisions *Division - 3,125,000 troops, 4 regiments *Regiment - 781,250 troops, 5 legions *Legion - 171,875 troops, 5 brigades *Brigade - 156250 troops, 5 battalions *Battalion - 31250 troops, 5 companies *Company - 1,250 troops, 5 platoons *Platoon - 250 troops, 5 sections *Section - 50 troops, 5 squads *Squad - 10 troops, 2 fireteams *Fireteam - 5 troops Subgroups with no defined number of personnel are the Assault Group, and Operations Group. The former are units that have been formed for a specific assignment and are usually disbanded shortly after the completion of their mission. The latter are static groups that make up the defence force for local regions. They are divided into Sector Armies, Systems Armies, and Planetary Armies, and their numbers vary from world to world. Equipment Personnel The standard personal armour of the Systems Army is the Odysseus-series armour, a modular series of battle armour that has components and systems consistently updated and improved upon as time goes on. Unlike its predecessor armour series, the Odysseus has been designed to adapt to more specialized roles that infantry may be suited for, such as that of scouting and heavy weapons. Infantry The infantry employs the highly modular M23 Trident as their standard assault rifle and the M43 Glaive is commonly used by special operations personnel, each can be modified with attachments. The sidearms most often used is the M6 pistol and the modular M18 handgun. They carry with them pouches that can carry any manner of hand grenades that might be useful within their circumstance. The Army provides their forces with weapons for more specialized roles: the M39 Light Machine Gun is used as a suppression weapon; M34 Gungnir is used by snipers. Vehicles The Army's most ubiquitous is the M45 Light Armoured Vehicle, most often used for armoured transport, a weapons platform, and all-terrain movement for reconnaissance. The M12 Bike is used as a rapid response vehicle, allowing soldiers to travel across a large distance in a relatively short amount of time. The M4 APC is the main form of ground transport used by ground forces and designed for all-terrain combat and rapid transport through combat zones. The M1 Light Tank is the most commonly deployed main battle outfitted for all-terrain combat, and designed for mobility in combat situations. The M37 Main Battle Tank is a heavier combat unit that is deployed within heavy combat zones and directly used against armoured threats. The M32 Assault Platform is a large armoured ground transportation vehicle commonly used for the transport of vehicles, personnel, and materiel across land, using its thick armour plating to protect its cargo. Artillery The Systems Army makes use of the portable railgun M191 Galatine Light Anti-Aerospace Gun to defend select locations against air assaults. When against infantry or armoured units, the M22 Tizona Light Artillery and M39 Kusanagi Medium Artillery, respectively, while the M6 Gungir Heavy Artillery is outfitted to cover a large area with high-explosive shells. To counter any potential orbital bombardments or carriers entering the atmosphere, the M42 Vajra Heavy Artillery is deployed. Category:United Systems Military